disney centeral musical theather
by kathmanw19
Summary: the disney centeral is putting on hit broadway musicals


**( i come in the office wearing a tuxedo and then i saw the viewers)**

**KW: oh hi everyone you probably wondering why i'm wearing a tuxedo. Well it because it the premiere of my spin off story to Disney central the musical!**

**KW: it Called Disney central Musical Theater!**

**( cheering)**

**Kw: now here how this story will work: the Disney central cast are putting on a musical for the town and for the world. They are going to do a different musical almost every time. And the first musical they are going to put on is hercules the musical!**

**KW: you guys probably remember Animationnut recant chapter arc. Well i am going to expand that idea into full on musical.**

**Twitchy: i am here i am here**

**Kw: Twitchy where were you the show is about to start**

**Twitchy: i'm sorry man i overslept . **

**KW: well get with the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own anything in this story it belong to their respective owners.**

**KW: well that out of the way let take a look on happening backstage.**

It was nighttime at disneyvillie. And everyone in town is at the Disney Central auditorium for the world premiere of Hercules : the musical.

Meanwhile back stage the cast and crew is getting ready for show.

Topanga is running around with headset on her head trying to get ready to start the show.

TOPANGA: all right place place everyone. Cory get sofia,jame,amber,farkle, flynn, rumpzel, aladdin ,belle, maya, coop and cami. You and them are going on stage in five minutes.

Cory: okay honey

Topanga: charming get ready to narrate

Charmming: got it miss mattview.

Topanga: okay where are the muses

Tiana, Zuri, Mallow ,iris, nia, buffy and riley came in wearing white greek dresses.

Riley: sorry mom, Emma need to put last finishing touches on the costumes.

Topanga: take your place under stage and wait for my cue.

Muses: got it

Dez run from the auditurom

Dez : man it really packed out there

Topanga: okay everyone this is it no turning back places everyone ravi get out there.

Ravi: yes ma'am

Ravi walk right through the curtain and greet with a giant appulse

He wait appulse died down

Ravi: thank you everyone and welcome to Disney Central musical production of Hercules: the musical! Now we need you to silent and turn off your phone and no flash photography during show for it would interfere with the equipment. So without further ado please enjoy Hercules: the musical.

He left the stage and audience start to appulse and stop for few second.

Then the orchestra start playing the overtune.

Then when overtune is over the curtain open up to what it look greek exhibit in museum. We saw cory and he with his student. And from the look from it they are lost.

Amber: jame are you sure you know where you going.

Jame: yeah i am pretty sure i know where we going i think.

Maya: i knew i knew we are hopelessly lost in the museum i thought you two know this museum by palm of your hand.

Amber: me yes, jame not so much

Jame: i heard that

Amber: and you were meant to.

Cory: guys no more arguing or is detention for all of you when we get back the school.

Belle: Mr. Matthews is right we got find out where we are in the museum so we can get back to the rest of the field trip.

Farkle: wait i think i know where we are.

Cami: well you better tell us because Maya is going to hurt James

They both saw Aladdin and Flynn holding back Maya.

Farkle: we are in the new ancient greeks exhibit.

Rumpzel: oh yeah i read about in the newspaper. It Just arrived last week and wasn't supposed to be open to the public.

Coop: wow James you got into this exhibit before it was shown to the public. That is lucky for us.

Cory: now everyone lets take this opportunity to learn about ancient greek and guys try not to break anything. We don't want a repeated incident from the last field trip.

Cory and the rest of the student look at James

James: i said i was sorry

Sofia: tell to the amish folk.

The students were looking around looking at artifacts until Sofia's eyes was caught by a greek vase that showing a picture of a man in a greek armor and he have big muscles on his arms. Full of curiosity Sofia touch the vase. All of the sudden the vase begin to glow and shake.

Sofia: uh guys

Cory and the rest of Sofia's group walk where Sofia is standing.

Corey: what is it Sofia

Sofia: well i saw this vase and touched and it begin to glow.

James: guys what going on.

Amber: i can't move

Cami: this is way too weird

Aladdin:hold on

Then they were teleported to unknown location.

A scene change into a unknown room with greek artifact and picture of greek heroes.

The group fall into a pile

Flyan: wow talk about a rough landing

Farkle: really seen kinda soft where i land

Maya:Farkle get off my back!

Farkle: sorry

Cory: everyone alright?

Field trip group: yeah ,fine, no bruise.

They all stand up wandering around

Cami: what is this place

Coop:where are we

Narrator(charming)(VO): you are in the Hall of Heroes

Cory and kids were startled

Belle: who are you where are you coming from?

Narrator(charming)(VO): iam known only as The narrator

Narrator(charming)(VO): now who touches the vase

Sofia: i did i am Sofia and this is Amber, James, Maya,Farkle, Belle,Rumpzel,Flynn, Aladdin,Coop, Cami and this our chaperone .

They all hi,hello and hey

Narrator(charming)(VO): now with introduction out of way i bought you all here because all of you about to embarked the greatest adventure of your lives.

Amber: i don't want to be mean but we need to get back the museum so we can back with the rest of the field trip.

Narrator(charming)(VO): don't worry the time in your world has stop so when you get back it will be the exact same time when you left. I promise

Cory: if you say so where do we start?

Narrator(charming)(VO): "Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules."

The same vase was shown to the group

Narrator(charming)(VO): "But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-"

Thaila (zuri)(VO):Ugh give me a break, can't you believe this guy?

Aladdin: wait who said?

Thaila (zuri)(VO):i did

Then lightings flashed smoke coming out out nowhere part of the floor was raised up showing 7 girls in white greek dresses who are holding stuff that you find the arts: mask, paint brush and a lyre.

Zoe(riley): she is right this dude is try to make this story look like a greek tragedy guys.

Terpsichore (iris): yeah lighten up dude

Calliope ( Tiana): do us a favor and let us take it from

Amethyst ( mallow): yeah this story is getting boring with a capital B.

Narrator(charming)(VO): "you go girls"

Belle: who are you girls

Cilio (buffy): who we are ,tell em Calliope

(gospel truth #1 started playing)

Calliope (Tiana): we are the muses! Goddess of the arts and proclaimers of heroes.

Terpsichore (iris): heroes like Hercules.

Thaila (zuri): oh honey you mean HUNKules. Ooh i would love to make music with that-

Melpomene (Nia): our story actually begin long before hercules, many eons ago.

Muses: _Woah_

Calliope (Tiana): _Back when world was news. The planet Earth was down on its luck._

Zoe(riley): _and everywhere gigantic brutes called titans ran amok. _

The muses show a picture of the titans which are earthquake, volcano, turado, and hurrince. They were brought to life and broke part of the picture landed right near the group.

Thaila ( zuri): _it was a nasty place. It was mess wherever step._

Melpomene (nia): _Where chaos reigned and earthquake and volcano never slept. _

Thaila (zuri): tell em girls

Muses: and _then along came zeus! _

The muses show another picture of zeus traping the titans in a cage.

Thaila (zuri):_ he hurled his thunderbolt._

Muses:_ he zapped_

Thaila (zuri) : _locked those suckers in a vault_

Muses:_ they're trapped_

Muses: _and on his own stopped chaos in it tracks._

Muses: _and that the gospel truth. The guy was too type "A" to just relax!_

Terpisopce (iris): _and that the world's first dish._

Thaila (zuri): yeah baby

Amethyst (mallow): _Zeus tamed the world while still youth._

Muses: _though honey, it may seem impossible. That the gospel truth._

The muses stopped singing and did a dance break while a saxophone was playing.

Muses: _On life was neat and smooth as vermont _

The muses show another picture that show . Then all greek artifact started to disappear. The story is coming to life.

Muses: _though honey, it may seem impossible. That the gospel truth!_

The picture of the mountain disappear and in it place it was the gateway to mount olympus. Then the adventure begin.

**KW: alright guys what do you think about it so far**

**(audience cheering)**

**KW: alright so next Chapter we are going to meet zeus, hera, hade, pain and panic and the fates themselves. **

**KW: guys if have an original songs or another musical you want disney central to next once i finish hercules . type in the review section below. Also i need some idea for the disney central story as well so please do not hesitate to PM me.**

**Twitchy: well i gotta go i have a nap to sleep.**

**KW: okay twitchy. Goodbye for now. And keep on reading.**


End file.
